


Stacking Cutlery

by pickingoutchinapatterns



Category: The X-Files, X Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingoutchinapatterns/pseuds/pickingoutchinapatterns
Summary: Post-coital msr.  Inspired by a recent tumblr post.





	Stacking Cutlery

 

Note: Inspired by a post I saw a few times on my dash today.  If it was your post, please let me know and I’ll credit you as well.

 

They lay in a tangle together, their heaving breaths slow as their sweat began to cool on their skin.  Mulder buried his face in the crook of Scully’s neck, humming contentedly, nosing and kissing her as she would squirm pleasantly from time to time.  The last ticklish kiss to her pulse caused her to roll onto her side, pulling Mulder’s arm around her with one hand and using the other to reach back to play with the strands of his hair that she could reach.  She smiled as Mulder kissed her cheek, wiggling her ass back to try to maintain as much skin on skin contact as she could before sleep was able to claim her.

 

Mulder, for his part, was having the best night of his life.  No matter how good the sex was, how utterly spent he felt at this moment, he just could not settle down yet.  He wanted to take in this beautiful woman...  _ my beautiful woman _ , he thought with a smile, though didn’t say out loud because he liked his balls where they were, thank you very much.  He snuggled closer to her, his eyes memorizing the side of her relaxed face, fingers itching to explore more of her skin.  She had gone out of her way tonight to make his birthday special. And it was. It ticked off everything that he had ever dreamed about…except one thing.

 

He kept shifting behind her, muscles twitching as he raged an internal debate.   _ Do I tell her? _ he thought to himself, his inner monologue refusing to just shut the hell up and enjoy the moment.   _ No, I’m being stupid _ .   _ This was perfect, bringing this up would spoil the mood.  Besides, it was silly really. She’s nearly asleep, so beautiful, so peaceful, so trusting… _

 

“Mulder, I can hear you thinking,” she whispers huskily, her eyes still closed. Mulder tenses his hold on her.

 

“It’s nothing Scully, go back to sleep.”  He caresses her skin, trying to lull her to sleep.

 

She sighs and turns in his arms, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, studying him.  He blushes and starts to look away before she brings her hand up to brush the backs of her fingers against his face.

 

“You know you can tell me anything, right Mulder?”  Her face is so open. He’s drowning in her deep blue eyes.  He can’t hide anything from her. 

 

Taking a deep breath, he blurts “ialwayswantedtobeyourlittlespoon,” ducking his face into her hand.

 

Scully’s face breaks out into a full grin.

 

“Mulderrrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” she purrs, tilting her head up to kiss his forehead.  She absolutely adores this man. Her man. “Roll over.”

 

He obliges, his face still red from embarrassment.  Scully slides one arm under the pillow then up to play with the fine floppy hair near his forehead.  Her other arm wraps tightly around his chest, pulling him close to her as she buries her face into the back of his neck. Her body isn’t long enough to fully wrap around him, so she lifts her upper leg over his hip and keeps her lower leg glued to as much of his skin as she can, wrapping herself around him like a burrito.  Mulder can’t wipe the contented smile off of his face, one of his hands pulling her leg closer to his body while the fingers on his other hand play with her fingers over his heart. Scully nuzzles the fine hairs at the back of his neck and kisses the sweet skin there softly before relaxing again.

 

“Mmmm, goodnight Mulder.  Love you.”

 

This is now, officially, the best night of his life.

 

End.


End file.
